yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Pada Virus
Credits to Marvel Injection After being critically injured during a battle with a Nano-Suit Enhanced foe, Donnie injected his nervous system with a modified techno-organic virus to save his own life. This virus was created by Osiris Grissum, this is also the man who injected it into his body. This fused Donnie's armor to his body, allowing him to store the inner layers of the Nano Suit armor in the hollows of his bones as well as control it through direct brain impulses. The Pada Virus enhancement has turned Donnie into a cyborg, whereby the usage of his existing lockchip (a personal area networking implement implanted in his forearm) is directly integrated into his nervous system. What the Pada Virus does He is also able to remotely connect to external communications systems such as satellites, cellular phones, and computers through the PAN interconnect (that is now thought-controlled). Because the armor's operating system is now directly connected to Donnie's nervous system, its response time has been significantly improved. Furthermore, the Pada Virus process has endowed Donnie with a 'healing factor' and even enhanced physical abilities It was later stated that the Pada Virus enhancement speeds up a person's repair process and hence the body's cells died and regenerated at a faster rate. This effectively made Donnie Yun immune to cancer and gave him his 'healing factor'. He lost the Super Soldier abilities so the muscle mass and fighting techniques are the only thing to remain with him. Even with the Serum he is still able to keep a small amount of muscle mass and speed from the immense training he did while having the Serum within him. With the help of the Pada Virus he has completely gained an overall advancement in his body. Without the Serum inside of him, Donnie is at a Peak Human state with his overall abilities. But the Pada Virus gives him an edge in certain areas. The Pada virus gives him speed that are beyond that of a Peak Human, an enhanced combat from his many years of Martial Arts training, since his body can heal and take hits like a small tank he has an enhanced Durability Stamina, it goes without saying that his intelligence is greatly enhanced that of the peak human mind, and with all the Nano Suit Technology within him now his hacking and inventing are on a superhuman level (The hacking can crack in to just about anything). The neurokinetic user-controlled morphologic nanoparticle bundles that form the suit reside in Donnie's body, and form a fibrous wetweb of Vibranium and Carbonadium, that can be commanded to form any type of structure upon Donie's skin, such as large boxing gloves, or weapons, including large guns extending from his arms or a lightsaber-like energy sword. The nano-machines can even mimic the appearance of clothes, and then dissociate to transform into the Nano Suit armor whenever Donnie wishes. Category:Information Category:Ability Category:Abilites Category:Abilties Category:Weaponry Category:Cyborg Category:Virus Category:Bio-Gentic Enhancements Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancment Category:Yun Corp Category:Yun Family